


至近距离

by Yoame



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoame/pseuds/Yoame
Summary: 修订版补档，【及岩】+【黑岩】←注意





	至近距离

——

 

1.

又一次手机震动的声音。

岩泉看起来心情很好，哼着似乎是宫城本地的歌解锁了液晶屏幕。

 

“关系真好啊。”  
忍不住搭话。

 

“嗯？”

岩泉微微侧过头，眼神却仍旧停留在屏幕上，动作熟练的回复了对方。

 

“及川的消息不是吗？”

 

“嘛，算是吧。这家伙超级烦人，不回他的话就会一直发过来刷屏。”

岩泉吐槽，语气却是带着点笑意。他再一次锁上屏幕，从榻榻米上站起身来伸了个懒腰。  
“黑尾不去洗漱？”

 

“我等一下去。”

 

“那我先去了，如果手机再响的话直接帮我关机。”

 

“真是无情啊，阿一。”  
句尾上扬，带着些调侃的语气。和预想一样吃了不重的一脚。

 

“啰嗦，及川要是有你家研磨半分省心我就要谢天谢地了。…我走了。”

 

来到东京已经是第三个月。  
总算是习惯了新环境，生活也渐渐规律。虽然本地的大学来了推荐，但是岩泉还是选择了和及川一起来东京上大学。回想起当初刻苦学习的样子岩泉依然有些佩服当时的自己是怎样一门心思的想着要来东京，要进入强校，要再一次站在球场上。

哪怕他身侧没有及川的身影。

 

提交入部申请的时候意外的发现了熟悉的面孔。碰巧对方也一副很意外的样子看了过来。

 

“岩泉一？”

 

“…黑尾铁朗？”

 

没想到对方居然也知道自己的名字。

 

春高预选赛输给乌野之后，和及川一起去东京看了乌野全国赛场上的第一场比赛。  
双方队伍似乎是熟人，听及川说像是与乌野素有渊源的东京古豪——音驹。  
而音驹的主将，在队伍中尤为显眼的长身MB，就是这个在大学和他成为队友的黑尾铁朗。

何等的巧合。

 

据黑尾本人说，认识岩泉一是因为看了IH乌野和青城的比赛录像。  
果不其然黑尾对及川的个人能力进行了一番肯定与表扬，这让岩泉十分受用当即认定黑尾是个有眼光的家伙。及川总归是岩泉的骄傲，哪怕他平时是多么的嫌弃这个青梅竹马多嘴又聒噪，在球场上及川永远是他眼中最耀眼的那一个。

 

紧接着黑尾话峰一转，又说到了岩泉身上。  
“明明只有179cm，却是队伍的ACE。果然还是让人在意啊。——你的跳跃能力和手臂力量都担的起ACE这个称号。”

 

“我现在可是长高了！超过180了啊混蛋给我记住！”

岩泉下意识的反驳，黑尾反而笑的更深，嘴上应付的说着是是，手却是搭到岩泉头上摸了几下。

 

若说起跳跃能力自然是乌野的小太阳更加惊人。岩泉忍不住想，自己不过是为了弥补身高上不可逾越的差距，拼尽了全力。

179cm。

职业排球队员的平均身高早已经超过了190CM。及川这个混蛋毕业以后又长了5公分，在新的大学中也十分活跃，已经被选为正选了的样子。高中时代就常常与宫城的大学进行的练习赛，那时积累下来的经验与付出的汗水绝非徒劳。越过了白鸟泽这道墙壁，及川如他所想走向了更高的舞台。  
看到这样的及川没有人比岩泉更开心。排球一直是及川的梦想，虽然也曾经走过弯路，做着超额训练这种蠢事，但最终还是离成为日本代表又近了一步。

 

……不过这一次，之后的路只有他一个人走了。

 

虽然在身高上被开了善意的玩笑，但是黑尾对岩泉的肯定依旧让他有些不好意思。——更何况黑尾还是曾进过全国的强校主将。岩泉坦率的道了谢，闲聊的时候发现彼此意气相投，也就自然而然成了朋友。  
黑尾是地道的东京人，在他的邀请下两个人时不时会在休息日一起出门逛逛。难得的上京，作为一个正常的对新鲜事物抱有好奇心的大学新人，岩泉不打算把自己所有的休息时光像从前一样都用在排球的练习上。……这不意味这他对排球不再执着，只是不知为什么，岩泉隐隐觉得这个分水岭对他，对及川都意味着更多。因此他必须要去接触更多自己未曾了解过的事物，他依然想要在某处在未来的某个时点，成为及川的力量。

 

况且黑尾虽然看起来轻浮又自来熟，但是岩泉发现对方实际上是个非常细心周到的人。与某个同样轻浮的问题儿童完全不同。

岩泉因此也乐得加入黑尾口中的“东京探险”，他坚信着自己当初上京的决定并没有错。

然而关于这一点及川似乎略有不满。  
得知了岩泉在大学交到了新朋友，而且对方还是音驹的前主将的时候，及川立刻吵着要去岩泉的学校会一会这位前主将，顺便当面“宣誓主权”。岩泉在电话中当即吐槽了宣誓主权这种毫无意义的台词，以放假一个人回宫城为要挟总算是把及川拦在了学校内。只是及川在那之后却是变本加厉的烦人，联络的次数明显增加。

 

“真是麻烦啊。”  
吐了一口水，岩泉忍不住想到。

并非是讨厌和及川频繁的联系。不如说多亏了及川才使得新环境的变得没那么难熬……对及川的吐槽姑且算得上是一种心情转换， 而且十年来每日都在一起的人突然从身边消失了，也比岩泉预想中要更难适应。

但是，恐怕只有神知道及川是哪里弄来的黑尾的line，黑尾又是哪根筋搭错了通过了及川的好友申请。及川每天不仅要和岩泉发消息，暗地里——当然他不知道岩泉已经知道了——也不知道和黑尾说着什么。虽然黑尾一副不介意甚至对和及川的对话乐在其中的样子，但是姑且算是相关人员之一的岩泉还是觉得对黑尾十分抱歉。而向来左右逢源的及川在这件事上意外的孩子气。

 

“不过那家伙就是个混蛋孩子气的人啊。”  
或许是太过笃定，以至于岩泉下意识的说出了声。

前来洗漱的黑尾正好听到，用几乎是肯定的语气问了一句“及川吗”。

 

“哈，你听到了啊。”

 

“碰巧听到的。…看不出来呢。”

 

“嘛。毕竟那家伙姑且脸长得不错，性格也算是平易近人，再加上实力扎实，中学开始就很受欢迎了。”

 

“哦？…这点倒是和预想差不多呢。”

 

“不过本质上实在是无可救药的孩子气。中学时候的后辈——啊，就是乌野的正二传影山飞雄。你应该认识的。因为影山的天才而对自己只是个凡人感到焦躁，以至于到现在依然别扭的不肯和对方正常交谈。还有多次进入全国的宫城县代表，白鸟泽的王牌牛若，也是每次见到都要说一番狠话……不过在白鸟泽这边我也没什么资格说他就是了。”

 

“诶——”

 

“真是个给人添麻烦的混蛋，即使是天资存在差距，并不代表他不优秀不是吗？何况天才也不是随处可见的，这个混蛋到底知不知道自己曾经是多么……啊！突然好火大想狠狠的打他一拳。”

 

“噗哈哈哈哈。”一直在旁边认真听着的黑尾突然笑了起来，捂着肚子靠在了岩泉背上。“岩泉，你还真是够喜欢他的啊。”

 

“什…！突然之间说什么啊！我说了什么好笑的事了吗？还有你哪里看出我喜欢他了？！”

因为黑尾的反应突然涌上来一种羞耻感的岩泉胡乱地挡住了脸，推开了黑尾的靠过来的身子。  
“啊，真是的！都怪你诱导我说了奇怪的话！这种地方你和混蛋及川真是一模一样！”

 

“我和及川，很像吗？”  
黑尾指了指自己，玩笑一般的说道“因为都是帅哥？”

 

岩泉愣了一下，突然有些不知所措。

很像吗？

喜欢捉弄人，总是一副轻浮的样子，善于交际甚至有点自来熟，还有时不时的自我称赞。

……突然之间被提醒的意识到某些不想承认的东西。

岩泉叹了口气。  
“没想到不是一个大学居然还是和及川纠缠不清。”

 

“这就是孽缘吧。啊，我家的研磨要是有及川一半外向就好了…唔，等等，一半似乎有点多。还是三分之一吧。”

 

“混蛋，别把别人的青梅竹马当笨蛋啊。”

 

“岩泉，骂人的话只会混蛋两个字吗？”

 

“混…呆子！”

 

黑尾闻言笑的更厉害了，岩泉放弃一般又叹了一口气，没忍住也跟着笑了起来。

 

 

2.

黑尾的睡相确实和他自己坦白的一样不好。  
……或者说更差。

 

大学后第一次合宿练习，一年生因为人数比较多所以单独睡在一个房间。结果晚上安排位置的时候才发现少了两个人的位置，负责的前辈一脸抱歉，问着谁愿意去和三年生睡一个房间。

 

黑尾自告奋勇，举起手之后又在背后推了岩泉一下。  
“我和岩泉去吧。”

 

“啊？”

岩泉意外的回头看向黑尾，对方用一副若有所谋的样子坏笑着。岩泉不明就里，只觉得那表情像一只盯着猎物的猫。

 

“岩泉如果不方便的话也没关系，毕竟是这边的失误…”

 

“啊，不，没什么！”  
岩泉急忙解释，摆手的同时用手肘用力的戳了一下黑尾。  
“那就打扰了。”

 

“真是不好意思…等练习结束后你们直接去三年生的房间就好，被子的话已经准备好了。”  
前辈拍了拍岩泉和黑尾的肩，安心了一般地笑了笑。  
“帮大忙了，回头请你们吃饭。”

 

“您严重了。”

 

“哦——谢谢前辈，烤肉可以吗？”

 

“喂，黑尾！”

岩泉瞪了黑尾一眼。黑尾依旧是那副笑嘻嘻的表情，一只手把岩泉揽到身边，大力的拍了下他的背。  
“别这么见外。何况你怎么舍得我一个人离开，阿一。”

 

负责人前辈看到这里也哈哈地笑了起来，打趣的感叹着两个人感情真好啊，自己当年也是这么年轻有活力啊，可惜到了现在也没多少时间挥霍了啊之类的话。

岩泉有些不好意思，挠了挠脸颊。

 

然而晚上睡觉时的结果却是，自称睡相不好于是光明正大睡到最外侧的黑尾，和因为黑尾不得不被夹在黑尾和前辈之间睡的岩泉。

 

哈……

岩泉默默地叹了一口气。  
已经是第二次被黑尾不羁的睡姿撞醒了。

真的很差。这家伙，睡姿真的很差。根本不是开玩笑随口乱说也不是因为有点差所以自谦一下缓解尴尬的程度。在这种时候真是一点都不希望黑尾变的如此坦诚。

岩泉努力的眨了眨眼睛让自己清醒一点，挣扎着坐起身替黑尾盖上踢掉的被子。说到底为什么明明把头捂的那么严实身上的被子却踢的乱七八糟，本末倒置了吧喂。

这样想着的岩泉，感觉坐起来之后睡神仿佛也随着一起走了。于是摸着黑从枕头下拿出手机，屏幕亮起的一瞬间，果然发现了及川发来的line。

 

トオルさん☆「小岩小岩小岩」  
トオルさん☆「小岩小岩小岩小岩」  
トオルさん☆「小岩小岩小岩小岩小岩」  
トオルさん☆「小岩太冷淡了！！就算是去洗漱也至少说一句‘晚安’嘛！」  
トオルさん☆「过分！太过分了！居然真的不理我！」  
トオルさん☆「唔唔……晚安，小岩。(´；ω；`)」

 

……这家伙，笨蛋吗？  
岩泉忍不住又叹了一口气。

 

Iwaizumi「下次有发line刷屏的时间先去洗漱睡觉啊，垃圾川」

 

打完一行字，岩泉关掉屏幕又躺了下来。  
周围很静，这让岩泉有种连翻身的动静似乎都会惊醒其他人的错觉。他轻轻地侧过头，眼神正对上黑尾挤着枕头的手。很想吐槽这样睡居然睡得着，但是又有点担心真的不会憋死吗。

想一想大学才开始两个月就有朝夕相处的队友死在自己身边也是一种挺离奇的经历……

 

“唔…”

 

身侧的黑尾突然哼了一声，岩泉被吓了一个激灵，接着觉得有点好笑的挑起了嘴角，伸出手压了压黑尾的被子，免得再被轻易的踢掉。就在他正想收回手的时候，黑尾突然一个翻身把岩泉的手压在了身下。75.3公斤的体重突然压上来的感觉……  
岩泉几乎要用尽全力才能控制住自己不要叫出声。

抬脚踹了一下黑尾，总算是把手抽了回来。岩泉决定明天早上一定要打死黑尾，先用排球狠狠地砸向他的后脑，然后在他转身的瞬间一拳打向他的肚子，最后追加一记侧踢。  
嗯，完美。

 

“啊”  
突然发出一声细小的惊叫，直到刚才还沉浸在妄想中的岩泉，被黑尾一个豪放的翻身，突破了两床被子之间微小却重要的距离，当成了抱枕。  
犯罪者的腿也大咧咧的搭到了岩泉的身上。

绝对要杀了他。  
黑尾铁朗，明天洗干净脖子等着。

 

岩泉咬咬牙，深吸一口气平复心情，开始了和黑尾的拉锯战。虽然不想承认但是黑尾从身高到体重都有着绝对优势，况且现在他已经取得上风，又不用担心吵醒其他人而畏手畏脚。  
情况非常不利啊，岩泉一选手。

先是推掉压在身上的黑尾的腿，然后岩泉身子往上挪了一点，避开了和黑尾手臂的正面交锋，有了充分的活动空间。  
很好，接下来只要用力的一推——

 

“阿…一。”

 

黑尾还有说梦话吓人的好习惯？！

岩泉深吸了一口气，平复下自己又被吓到的心灵。这家伙比想象中更难对付啊。

 

“……及川…”

 

………  
为什么还会出现及川的名字。

没有给岩泉思考的机会，黑尾又向岩泉身侧蹭了蹭，直接蹭到了岩泉的怀里。比想象中更柔软的头发扫过岩泉的脸，有点发痒。岩泉因为这突如其来的亲昵顿了一下，尝试性的叫了一声“黑尾？”。对方似乎是真的没有醒，呼吸平稳带着一点体温吹到岩泉的胸口，温热的有种安心感。  
岩泉突然想起来小时候奶奶家里养过的黑猫，每晚也是这样钻到自己的被子里，枕着自己的手臂在胸前团成一团，小小的呼吸吹到心脏的位置。

 

“嘛…算了。”  
今天就先原谅他好了。岩泉这样想着，闭上了眼睛。

 

“嘘——小点声啦不要吵醒他们！”  
“啊，这张好这张好。太可爱了，年轻真好啊……”  
“等下发给我。”  
“喂，你们也适可而止一点。先说好没经过他们本人同意不许发到推上。”  
“队长你这么说自己还不是留了一份☆”  
“喂！”  
“把脸打上马赛克就OK了。”  
“等等www那也太糟糕了www”

 

隐隐有前辈们交谈的声音。岩泉觉得脑子还是一团浆糊，直觉告诉他应该醒过来，但是肩膀酸痛眼皮也很沉重，想要翻身却发现完全动不了。

 

“唔…”

 

“啊，醒了醒了。”  
“糟糕，还想再看一会儿www”  
“好了好了，你们快散开不要围着了。”  
“是——”

 

发生了…什么？  
岩泉睁开眼，首先看见的便是一头黑发。

 

不是及川…那是谁？

 

“黑尾！！！！”

 

突然想起的事实让岩泉彻底清醒过来，他猛地起身却又因为起的太猛眼前一黑又躺了回去砸到了黑尾身上。

 

“痛…！”

 

“噗哈哈哈哈哈这两个人太可爱了，太可爱了wwwww”  
“一大早就腹筋崩坏www”  
“wwww你们够了，别拍了ww”

 

黑尾抱着头躺在床上打滚，另一边岩泉因为硌到腰也在另一侧捂着腰一脸痛苦。

 

“岩泉，你在做什么？！”  
胡乱的揉了一把头发，黑尾从床上爬起来看向身侧。  
“啊，可恶，好痛…！”

 

“你才是昨天晚上都做了什么！”  
捂着腰的岩泉也不甘示弱，直起身子瞪了过去。  
“睡相也太差了！”

 

“啊。”  
黑尾似乎是意识到了岩泉话中的意思，气势一下子弱了下去。  
“抱歉……”

 

“顺便说，今天早上你们是这个样子的。”

直到现在还收不住笑的前辈把手机举到两个人面前。

 

“哈？！”  
几乎是同时发出的两声尖叫。

黑尾的头贴着岩泉的胸，手臂说不上是搭在还是环在岩泉的腰上，岩泉也配合的抱住黑尾的头，两个人的腿胡乱的叠在一起。样子十分……难看。

岩泉生平头一次认为自己睡相如此的差。

 

“wwww同步率120％www”  
“不行了，我要笑死了wwwwww”  
“队长求你管管wwww”

 

“黑尾！！！”

 

“抱歉抱歉，岩泉，我也不是故意的…啊前辈能把这张照片等下传给我吗？”

 

“喂wwww虽然OK但是岩泉会杀了你哦？”

 

糟透了。被前辈看到如此不堪的一幕，而且还被拍了下来……突然涌起的一股思乡之情一定是错觉吧。

岩泉无奈的扶额，叹了口气。  
大概今后会成为一个梗被调戏很久吧。但愿不会流传到下一届新生手里，就让这件往事与同前辈的毕业一起随风。

 

“嘛嘛，你们不喜欢的话我就让他们删掉。”  
队长说完，前辈们立刻发出了“诶——”的撒娇声。

 

“我没关系。”  
黑尾标志性的坏笑起来，岩泉感觉到黑尾的视线满怀目的的移到自己身上。

 

“……我也没关系。”  
这么说倒不是因为黑尾的视线和场上不容拒绝的空气。高中的时候也有被同班的女生拍到过看起来很像和及川接吻的照片。虽然只是借位吻到脸颊的感觉，但是还是感觉怪怪的。  
可是看到女生拜托的眼神时，岩泉没能拒绝。  
原本他就是个不擅长说No的性格，不然也不会在许多年前被及川劝诱着走进排球——嘛，不过他自己也乐在其中。

 

“抱歉，让你们看到这么不靠谱的前辈们。”  
主将温柔的笑了笑，转身招呼大家赶紧收拾，八点开始晨练。岩泉松了一口气，看向黑尾的时候发现对方正在低着头玩手机。 一瞬间闪过不妙的预感，他凑过去问了一句在做什么。

 

“嗯？把刚刚的照片发给了及川。”  
黑尾把手机递到岩泉面前，“猜猜他等下会回复什么？”

 

岩泉睁大了眼睛看着黑尾。  
黑尾一副恶作剧成功的样子不怀好意的笑着，眼神移到了屏幕上。  
“哦，已读。”

 

屏幕的消息左侧静静的标着已读两个字。两个人默契的都没有再说话，只是盯着屏幕等待着及川的回复。

 

………  
没有回复。  
屏幕右上角的数字显示已经过了两分钟，手机已经平静，没有回复。岩泉慌忙拿出自己的手机，发现自己也没有任何新消息。

 

“……黑尾！”

 

“哈哈哈，别生气别生气我也没想到居然会这样…如果发生了什么你就都推到我身上就好了。”黑尾把手臂搭在岩泉身上，嬉笑着说道，“总之兵来将挡水来土掩，放心吧我会保护你的，一公主。”

 

“哈…”  
岩泉觉得自己大概又陷入了另一个麻烦的漩涡。究竟研磨是怎么和这家伙相处的？  
“算了，他偶尔就是这样，总之放置不管也没什么关系。准备去晨练吧，等下要迟到了。”

 

“也是。”  
黑尾轻快的哼起了歌，把手机和岩泉的一起收了起来。

 

 

晚间休息，结束了一天的训练岩泉觉得身体有点吃不消。  
果然还是因为昨晚的睡姿太有问题…今天绝对不会再让黑尾侵占自己被子的任何一寸土地。  
这么想着的岩泉才一回到房间就隐约听到了手机震动的声音。他找出了手机一看，果然是及川的电话。

 

“喂？”

 

「小岩。」

 

意外的冷静。……及川平时一副让人火大的样子虽然很烦，但是也相应的最好应付，基本上岩泉用视线和声音就可以做到压制或者直接对及川采取无视的放置手段。球场下冷静过头的及川往往是他正因为什么莫名的原因在闹别扭的表现，而这次发作的原因显而易见，不过岩泉不打算主动说什么，免得加深这种别扭。

十几年的交往经验让岩泉足以出一本“及川彻交往应对指南”，他甚至想过若是自己真的出了这样一本书一定会被及川的粉丝抢购一空，说不定还会成为当季畅销作家。

 

“嗯。怎么了？”

 

「我在外面。」

 

“哈？什么外面？”

 

「你住的地方。」

 

“啊？”  
岩泉挑眉，下意识的回头望了望门口的方向，虽然对及川这种任性很火大随后还是像放弃了什么一般胡乱的抓了抓脑袋。

“你等着，我穿上衣服出去。”

 

「嗯。」

 

挂了电话，岩泉抓起衣服就往门口走去，路过的前辈见他风风火火的问了一句做什么，岩泉一面穿鞋一面回答道“出去一下，马上回来。麻烦前辈帮我和黑尾说一声。”

前辈茫然的点了点头，看岩泉消失在门口。

 

出了门，不远的路口处果然站着一个熟悉的身影正百无聊赖的提着小石子。比记忆中的那个要更高一点，只不过私服品味却没怎么提升。

 

“及川。”

 

及川转过身来，眼睛像是亮了一下，快步走到岩泉身边就是一个拥抱。  
“小岩～☆”

 

啊，语气还是这么让人火大。仿佛可以看得到句尾那个☆。

 

“所以，大晚上突然跑过来是要干什么？”

 

及川没有回答，只是稍微拉开两个人的距离，笔直地看着岩泉。  
“小岩知道从我的学校到你这里要多久么？”

 

“突然之间说什么…坐地铁30分钟啊。”

 

“嗯，30分钟。——并不远不是吗？”

 

“你到底想说什么？”  
岩泉有点焦躁。他隐隐察觉到及川要说的并不是什么值得期待的事情。 12月上旬的夜晚有点冷，岩泉忍不住打了个寒颤，对着手心呼了呼气。

 

“啊——小岩，又逞强不穿厚外套。来，围巾和手套都给你。”

 

“不知道是谁的原因害得我来不及穿。”  
岩泉从及川手中接过手套带上，一面吐槽一面老实的让及川给自己带上围巾。被及川的体温捂热的手套让岩泉觉得有些麻痹的指尖又活了起来。

系到最后及川的动作停了下来，手抓着围巾的下摆，低下了眼睛。

 

“小岩，我们一起住吧。”

 

“哈？”  
岩泉一时之间没能消化这句话的含义。  
心脏猛地开始剧烈跳动，说不清的窒息感蔓延至全身。直觉警铃大作，像是要用这异样的身体反应告诉他事情比他预想的要复杂。

 

“我们在折中的地方选一个房子，这样也不用在路上耽误太多时间…如果小岩不愿意早起，我可以搬来这里住！”

 

“等，等等…”

 

“但是如果可以最好还是折中…我不想小岩住在和他很近的地方。”

 

“及川……！”

 

“这样房租也可以减半就不用打那么多工可以更多的练习了不是吗？我想伯母一定会同意的，毕竟我们从小就在彼此身边，从未离开过…”

 

“及川！”  
岩泉抓住及川的手试图让他冷静下来。就在这时及川抬起头，眼中尖锐的光让岩泉忍不住后退一步。但是只有一瞬，及川眼神突然变的柔软，仿佛刚才那束光是岩泉的错觉一样，溢满了恳求。

 

岩泉不擅长拒绝。  
他无意识的咋舌，皱起了眉。

 

“及川。你先听我说。”

岩泉深吸一口气，实际上他还没想好自己应该从何处说起……但是若是此刻他不说些什么，他也不敢保证自己可以控制住自己不去答应及川的“请求”。

 

“首先让我们谈谈你收到的那张照片。”

岩泉感觉到及川的身体动了一下，之后像是僵了一样站在原地，咬住了下唇。他叹了一口气，用力的打了一下及川。

 

“…痛！”

 

“怎么想也知道那照片是别人拍来闹着玩的，不过是黑尾晚上睡相太差而已笨蛋！”

 

“唔…”

 

“你啊，这种小事上闹什么别扭？合宿的话很正常不是吗？当年你还不是睡觉时侯被松川的手打醒了嘲笑了他好久。”

 

“可是…！”  
见及川急忙想要反驳，岩泉反倒是松了口气，觉得全身似乎都松懈下来。

刚刚自己居然在因为及川感到紧张。

 

“啊啊啊——听不到。”

 

“小岩过分！！！”

 

岩泉忍不住笑了起来。  
像是回到了高中的时候，合宿的第二天早上和花卷两个人拿着手机边拍边笑及川的这幅样子要是被女生粉丝看到了该是多幻灭。及川鼓起脸表达着不满，岩泉见状伸出双手用力的拍了上去，看见及川端正的脸变成有点滑稽的样子而心情大好。  
果然和这家伙在一起很开心。

 

“我说，周末的时候我去找你好了。”

 

“诶？”  
及川睁大了眼，脸因为还在岩泉掌心所以更加引人发笑。岩泉松开手，又把手套摘下来套到及川手上。

 

“之前不是你在line说想去买护膝吗？我这周有空可以陪你去。啊，不过你要是不方便就算……”

 

“要去要去！”  
及川连忙点头，兴奋的抱住岩泉的同时又在对方颈窝蹭了蹭。  
“最喜欢小岩了！”

 

“是是，我知道了。”

 

“小岩害羞了？害羞了？小岩就是这样不～坦～率～不过没关系及川先生都懂的❤”

 

“啊？”

 

看着岩泉很明显阴下来的表情，及川立刻做合掌求饶状。  
“抱歉抱歉！请岩泉一大人原谅我！”

 

“……哈。没事了就回去吧。”岩泉向外推了一把及川，“我明天还有一天合宿练习呢，你这个一点都不考虑别人的毛病也该改改了。”

 

“我只对小岩这样哦？及川先生很懂得照顾别人的哦？！”

 

“知道了知道了。”

 

“小岩。”  
及川回身又飞快地抱了一下岩泉，看到岩泉有点猝不及防的表情得逞般笑了起来，然后吐着舌头跑开了。  
“周末等你的电话哦❤”

 

“混蛋有本事你就给我站住别跑！”

 

虚张声势的冲着那个欠揍的身影喊完，岩泉挑着嘴角正准备回房间的时候，被突然出现在门口的黑尾吓了一跳。

 

“吓到我了……黑尾你什么时候来的。”

 

“嘛，刚刚。见你好久不回来准备去看看……及川来了？”

 

“嗯。”岩泉跺了跺冻的有些发麻的脚，忍不住又低头吹了吹变凉指尖，这才注意到围巾忘记还给及川了。等下发个line给他说一声好了，反正周末也要去及川那里顺便还给他。这样想着岩泉已经走到了黑尾身边，见黑尾还站在那儿不动忍不住拉了他一下，问道，“怎么不进屋？”

 

“嗯？哦……瞧我冷的都忘了。”

黑尾又笑，勾过岩泉肩膀把他拉近怀里。

“周末出去玩吗？我发现了一家超级好吃的店。”

 

“啊，这周恐怕不行。约了及川陪他去体育中心。”

 

“嗯……果然是这样啊。”

 

“？”  
岩泉不解的看向黑尾，对方却只是暧昧的笑，说着没什么催促他赶快回去洗漱。

 

洗漱完毕，岩泉大咧咧地躺到了被子上，觉得全身上下连骨头都在痛。然而比起身体更让他觉得累的还要加上及川。手机在枕边震动了一下，岩泉有些不情愿，还是慢吞吞的伸出手去拿。

是及川的line。

 

トオルさん☆ 「 平安到家！及川先生的围巾丢在小岩那里了~小岩这个迷糊鬼❤ 周末再一起给及川先生吧！  
及川先生要去洗漱啦！小岩晚安(^ε^)-☆!!

 

叹了一口气，岩泉锁上了屏幕，就那么握着手机继续躺着。

 

“怎么这么没精打采的。”  
从外面回来的黑尾在岩泉上方探出头来，俯视着岩泉。这个角度让岩泉能清楚的看见黑尾平时藏在刘海下的眼睛，纯黑色的瞳孔像是深夜的天空，只有一点点狡黠的光像星星一样嵌在里面。

 

“说起来你眼睛很好看啊，黑尾。”

 

黑尾像是被岩泉突然的直率吓到了的样子，不自然地眨了眨眼起身离开了岩泉的视线范围。

“嘛，当然的了。因为我是帅哥嘛。”

 

“好恶心，居然自己夸自己。”

 

“岩泉好过分——我以为你肯定已经习惯了身边有人自夸所以不会吐槽了呢。”  
黑尾坐到自己的被子上，又凑近了过去。  
“你说的及川也是这样。”

 

“还好全天下的帅哥们只有你和及川是不正常的。”

 

“辛辣！”  
说完黑尾也躺了下来，支起手看向了岩泉。  
“因为喜欢你吗？”

 

“嗯？”  
没能理解黑尾的意思，岩泉下意识侧过头去看他。结果视线正撞上黑尾的眼睛。  
黝黑的，像是有星光在里面的眼睛。

 

“因为及川喜欢你所以不正常吗。”

 

“哈？”  
岩泉吓了一跳，抬起了上半身拉近了与黑尾的距离。

“开什么玩笑。”

 

“哇啊……冷静冷静。”  
黑尾好笑的看着岩泉的过激反应，把岩泉按回了被子上。  
“不过及川肯定很受欢迎吧，交过女友吗？”

 

“你这么说……确实及川上了中学之后就一直很受欢迎。女友也交过不少不过都不长久。”  
没有意识到被故意岔开了话题的岩泉老老实实的顺着黑尾的思路说了下去。黑尾饶有兴趣的看着岩泉，一副一切按计划进行的愉悦表情。  
“也不知道是为什么。最长的那次我记得也不过是两个月吧……而且最好笑的是每逢节日之前他都会分手。简直要怀疑他是不是因为不想送女朋友礼物了。”

 

“诶——那过节的时候岂不是很孤独。”

 

“嘛……节日的话一般就只能我陪他过了。或者和以前排球部的同级生花卷松川一起过。不过去年的圣诞节是排球部部员全体过的，现在想想真惨啊居然一个脱团的都没有哈哈。”  
岩泉笑了起来，这让黑尾也想起了去年音驹的圣诞节也是排球部的大家一起过的。

不知道那群混蛋现在有没有好好练习，研磨有没有偷懒列夫有没有进步接球是不是还那么烂。

 

“不知道今年的一年生都是群什么样的家伙。”

意外的两个人居然说到了一起，相视一笑之后一起躺倒在了被子上。

 

“我说，岩泉有交过女友吗？”

黑尾突然的发问让岩泉觉得自己的脸红了。欲盖弥彰地翻过身去背对着黑尾，岩泉支支吾吾答道，“嘛、嘛……虽然没有……但是有什么关系。”

 

“嗯，没关系没关系。”

 

黑尾的语气里充满了笑意，岩泉觉得自己此刻有点火大，身后的那个人就像是及川一样让他想要一拳打过去。

“别把人当笨蛋啊！这么说黑尾你呢，有交过女友吗？”  
毫无力度的反击。

 

其实岩泉心里隐隐感觉的到以黑尾的条件和性格一定会是交过女友的。  
高中的时候也有女生向岩泉告白。被告白的现场有些惨不忍睹，当然是因为岩泉才变的惨不忍睹。当时同班花卷提醒说有女生找自己，便想当然的以为又是通过自己向及川传话——不少已经鼓起勇气准备告白的女孩子却往往还是缺少当面说的勇气。于是出门见到女生脸上奇怪的绯红的时候并没有多想。女生迟疑了许久终于递出来了一封情书，岩泉接过来表示自己一定会送到，先走一步回教室了。话音还未落，又被抓住了袖子。疑惑的转身看到女生脸上的红色蔓延到了耳根，像是拼尽了全力一样喊出了“岩泉前辈我喜欢你请和我交往！”。  
那一瞬间岩泉感觉头脑一片空白，手中的信封像是在发烫。他张了张口，艰难地说了一句“对不起，我有……排球了。”  
女生的表情至今岩泉也没能忘记。惊讶的，意外的，还有……悲伤的表情。

 

岩泉不擅长拒绝。  
那之后这个毛病变得越发严重，我有排球了也理所当然的被当成了梗开了两年的玩笑。所幸那之后神奇的再没有女生来告白，虽然这在某种程度上算是一件悲伤的事情，但是岩泉也并没有能和女生好好交往的自信。大概真如自己所说，那时候为了排球的事情已经无暇分身再去认真和其他人交往了。  
而要交往就会认真去做，是岩泉的准则。

 

“唔……有过一段时间，不过很快分手了。”  
黑尾的回答让岩泉从回忆中抽出身来，他回身看向黑尾，心想果然有过女友啊。

 

“确实是个很好的女孩子…但是我不适合她。所以就分手了，那之后就升到高三也没有再谈恋爱了。排球部的主将也是很辛苦的。”

 

“意外。还以为你肯定会和及川一样交过很多女友。”

 

“我可不是那么没有节操的人，阿一。”  
黑尾挑起了句尾的尾音，坏笑着趴到岩泉的耳边，“说起来前几天认识的女生长的很好看，要不要我把她介绍给你？”

 

“敬谢不敏。”

 

岩泉推开黑尾的头，拉起被子把自己裹了起来。

“我要睡了，今天晚上你别想再挤过来睡。”

 

“可是前辈们还没洗漱回来呢？现在睡太早了再聊一会儿嘛，阿一~”  
无视黑尾那违和感满满的撒娇，岩泉再一次发动了早已铭记于心的无视技能闭上了眼睛。

 

“呐，岩泉。”  
黑尾像是不甘心一样又贴着躺在岩泉的身后，极小声的说道。

“我们现在的距离有多近。”

 

“说什么傻话。不知道你是什么意思。”

 

“嗯，说的是呢。”  
黑尾发出了一声叹息。

 

 

3.  
及川靠在广告牌旁边，低头确认着时间。

距离上一条报路程的line已经过去两分钟，大概岩泉此刻已经准备出站了。无意识哼起了歌，及川心情很好的收起手机望向地铁出站口。

 

时隔一个月的“约会”。

来到东京之后及川和岩泉两个人都忙于新生活的适应一直找不到共同的休息日见面，直到一个月前及川想着无论如何都要见一面这才让岩泉抽出时间匆匆的吃了顿饭，结果也只说了些关于新环境的牢骚就不了了之。

明明想要再更久的待在一起。十年间触手可及的距离一下子被拉开，即使是及川也无法习惯。

又或者正因为是及川才无法习惯。

 

高中时听到岩泉和自己的志愿校不同的时候，及川意外的并不是很吃惊。他所预想的自己会受到的冲击要比实际更大的多。这种异常大概是因为在春高之后，及川就隐隐的有这样一种预感。

排球将不再是可以维系他与岩泉之间关系的纽带了。

他们之间只剩下了“青梅竹马”这个身份。

 

岩泉受限于身高并不打算成为职业球员，虽然也表达了不会放弃排球的意向但是这意味着两个人将走上不同的道路，一直以来一同度过的时间也将变换成另一种模式。某日的社团活动结束后，只有两个人归家的路上他们曾谈过这个话题。

那天岩泉意外的直率，说相信及川一定可以的，向着更高更广阔的舞台，向着世界——

及川忘了当时的自己是怎么回答的，用的又是什么样的表情。

他或许比岩泉更执着于他的身高。若是再高一点，再高一点，长久以来一直自己身边的那个人就不会离开。

 

及川喜欢排球。

因为彼此都清楚地知道这一点，所以对这样的结果似乎并无异议。

 

“……川…”

 

及川有些自顾自的沉浸在对过去的感伤中，虽然被岩泉评价过心思过于“细腻”但是他还称不上是个多愁善感的人。只是在关于岩泉的问题上总是会下意识的，无法抑制的，将自己带入思考的死循环。

 

“……及川！”

 

“嘎啊！”

没能注意到之间快速接近的岩泉，及川被他的突然出现吓了一跳，并发出了一声奇怪的尖叫、见这一幕，岩泉噗的笑出声来。

 

“什么啊那种叫声，大猩猩吗你！”

 

“小岩才是大猩猩！力量5的大猩猩！”

因为失态而感到尴尬的及川下意识站直了身子，像是要撑气势一样俯视了下去。

 

岩泉皱眉，一拳打向了及川的肚子。

“不许这样看我，让人火大。”

 

“不讲理！及川先生也没办法啊！就长了这么高了！”

 

“好烦。所以才觉得火大啊。你是不是比前两天见面的时候又长高了。”

不耐烦的甩了甩手，岩泉又拽了一下及川。

“刚才开始就看见你一个人在这里站着发呆，你以为自己是什么？街拍模特？这里才没有摄像机快点走了，我都饿了。”

 

“不觉得过分吗？！我可是为了等小岩才站在这儿的哦？十二月的寒冬有人愿意为了等你站在室外这么久正常来讲难道不应该是觉得感动吗！”

及川顺从地跟在岩泉身后，嘴里却是一直碎碎念个不停。

 

“啊，围巾，还你。”

无视及川的抱怨，岩泉从包里拿出围巾扔到了及川身上。

“戴上吧今天确实蛮冷的。”

 

“一般来说这个时候不是应该说‘及川前辈，多谢你的围巾！’然后替我戴上吗？”

 

“你是不是少女漫画看多了已经无法分清现实与虚幻的界限了。”

岩泉大步的走了起来，背对着及川突然小声的说“不过姑且跟你道一声谢，围巾多谢了。”

 

“害羞了？”

 

“没有。”

 

“害羞了呢。小岩真好懂❤”

 

“我说了没有了！”

利落的一个回肘攻击，听见身后一声闷哼，岩泉头也没回的继续前行。

“之后去哪儿？说了陪你今天就听你安排好了。”

 

“唔……”

及川想了想，其实并没有特别想去的地方。

本来也只是随便提一提说想去的，没想到岩泉会记得，更没想到岩泉会主动约他出来。

嗯，开心。

 

“什么啊，你突然笑的好恶心。”

 

“诶？有吗？”

惊讶于自己表现的太过明显，及川在心底默默的立了一张黄牌，提醒自己要在岩泉面前时刻保持游刃有余。

“总之先去那边的店看一下吧，外面好冷我要冻死了……”

 

“那你就不要无意义的耍帅站在车站口等我，你是白痴吗？要是感冒了我就打飞你啊。”

 

“真是的小岩就不能对我更温柔点吗！”

 

“是说我对你已经足够温柔了。”

 

“哪里！？”

 

 

慢悠悠的从室内出来的那一刻及川才发现天黑了。

这个事实让及川感到了一丝焦躁，他看了看表，知道岩泉是时间要回去了，回到30分钟车程之外那个有黑尾在的地方。而在他身旁的岩泉没有察觉到及川的心情，只是惬意地在餐馆门口做了个深呼吸，然后伸了个懒腰。

“嗯……这家店果然很好吃！下次要不要带黑尾来尝尝。”

 

岩泉似乎没有注意到，这短短的几个小时之内他提到了多少次那个人的名字。

是无意识吗。

及川揣测着，意识到有些事似乎要脱离他的掌控。虽然他对会发生这样的变化早有预料，像是从对方口中听到没听说过的名字，手机相册里出现没见过的脸，不同的学校不同的公司不同的人生道路——即使这样他也坚信着自己与岩泉之间有着超绝信赖关系，从上一个十年，到这一个十年，再到未来无数个十年。

一生都会把彼此放在最重要的位置上。

 

那个黑色的鸡冠头还真是……棘手。

 

及川忽地笑起来，像是突然想起了什么一样扭过头问道，“小岩不如今天住在我家吧，明天再回去。”

 

“嗯……算了，我还是回去吧。”

 

“诶？为什么？前两天买的新游戏送到了想和小岩打。反正明天也是周日，熬夜也没关系嘛。来我家吧～小岩——”

 

岩泉笑了笑，按下及川的头一顿乱揉。“我有作业要写啊，及川大少爷。还得去黑尾那里让他帮我改一改。”

 

可是小岩，你在我人生的轨道里啊。

这绝不是及川想象告白的最佳场景。地点，时间，情节全都糟糕的一塌糊涂，但是只有时机是绝妙的。在岩泉尚未意识到自己内心的变化，在其他人还没有能让眼前这个青梅竹马的钝感笨蛋察觉的时候……

 

“小岩。”

他抓住岩泉的手，刻意压低了声音说道，“我喜欢你”。

 

让十几年前就扎根在岩泉心里的及川，变成不可替代的存在。

 

岩泉像是定格一样站在原地，脸上写满了不知所措。

 

啊啊——这个表情。无法忍耐。

为什么只有这种时候才肯露出这种可爱的要死的表情。

 

“…及川……”

 

“啊哈哈，骗你的～小岩居然真的相信了。及川先生作战大成功☆”

及川如平时一样唔嘿嘿的笑着，忍不住舔了舔下唇。

没办法保持平时的游刃有余，即使知道下一秒就会被打也忍不住说出煽动的句子，看见别扭的小岩会觉得非常开心，兴奋的觉得这是只有自己才能看见的表情——

喜欢你啊，小岩。

无可救药的，期待着比排球队友，甚至青梅竹马，更进一步的关系。

期待着与你之间达到最近的距离。

 

愣了许久的岩泉终于回神，他收回手，看向及川的眼睛。

“及川，我……”

 

“啊！挺晚了小学生小岩该乖乖回家了~”

及川也收回手，接着匆匆的看了下表，装作一副吃惊的样子。

“糟糕，已经这个时间了…要回去录排球比赛了不然就错过了呢～那，我先回去了，小岩拜拜❤”

 

“喂！及川…！”

 

直到跑入地下通道，看不见岩泉的影子时及川才停了下来。

他坐在台阶上，掏出手机确认了一下新通知，又给岩泉发了一条Line。

 

とおるさん☆ 「晚安」

 

及川突然想起那个午后自己是如何回答岩泉的。

用一副快哭出来的表情笑着。

“被小岩这么说突然就有了一种无敌的感觉呢～”

听到这句话的岩泉背过脸没看及川，转身扔了一个排球砸中了及川的脸。所以他没能听到及川本来想在当时就说出的那句话。

“可是小岩不在我身边是不行的啊。”

 

岩泉看着及川消失在地下通道的入口，直到手机震动了一下才反应过来发生了什么。

“这个……混蛋！啊……火大！自说自话些什么！把人当笨蛋吗！！！”

他恶狠狠的拿出手机，看到屏幕上显示着及川的晚安，一时之间又有些没了脾气。

 

可恶。

 

手机的铃声忽然响起吓了岩泉一跳，来电显示的名字是黑尾。感慨了一下这个人总是能出现奇妙的时机，岩泉接起了电话。

 

“黑尾。”

 

「哦~岩泉。玩的开心吗？什么时候回来？」

 

“嗯……差不多。”

 

「差不多？怎么，被及川欺负了？」

 

隔着听筒也能感受到句子中的笑意，岩泉叹了口气，没有说话。

 

「喂喂，开个玩笑嘛。到底怎么了？」

或许不应该和别人说的。

如果因此有什么关于及川的奇怪的流言传出来对及川未来影响的结果不是岩泉乐意见到的。但是如果对方是黑尾……

 

“……你说得对。及川喜欢我。”

及川不是在开玩笑。这一点岩泉比任何人都更清楚。他在认真的表白，虽然时机在岩泉眼里简直是莫名其妙，但是岩泉没有办法让自己否定及川的声音里传来的真意。

 

「……」

电话的那头陷入了突然的沉默。岩泉不自觉皱了皱眉，正想要开口的时候听筒传来了黑尾的声音。

「有点意外……他真的说出来了。」

 

“哈？”

意识到黑尾的话里还有一层意思，岩泉突然觉得胸口跳了一下。

连刚刚听到及川的告白都没有反应的心脏居然在这个时候开始暴走，声音大的让岩泉有种黑尾都可以听到的错觉。

“你是……什么意思。”

 

「唔，电话里说不清楚，你现在回来来我家吧。」

 

“……嗯。那我先挂了。”

 

怀着一丝违和感，岩泉有些慌乱的锁上了手机。他深吸了一口气，让自己冷静下来。

他这才真正意识到及川和他表白了。

 

 

“所以，你说及川……和你表白了？”

黑尾像猫一样窝着腿坐在床上，怀里还抱着一只样子很魔性但是意外又很萌的黑猫玩偶。

长得和黑尾略像。

岩泉忍不住想到。

 

“嗯，嘛……大概是这样……”

迟来的羞耻感让岩泉下意识挡住了脸，避开黑尾像是要看透他的视线。黑尾轻轻笑了一声，让岩泉觉得更加窘迫。

“我知道这是有点好笑，被同样是男性，而且还是青梅竹马表白，但是及川他是不一……”

 

“不不，我不是觉得好笑才笑的。”

黑尾连忙解释，但是笑意还是浮在眼睛里。

“我是觉得害羞的你还挺可爱。”

 

“黑尾！”

岩泉懊恼的抓了抓头发，因为不知道如何是好觉得脑子里乱作一团。

“这个时候就饶了我吧！”

 

“嘛嘛，先冷静一下。”黑尾放下玩偶，走到岩泉身边的小沙发上坐下，盯着他问道，“那，你是怎么想的？”

 

“什么……怎么想的？”

 

“你喜欢及川吗？”

 

“这种问题怎么可能想过啊！！！因为，是两个男人吧？！！！”

岩泉忍不住叫出声来。

一直以来理所当然站在自己身侧的人，青梅竹马，搭档，队友，像家人一样的存在，总是要招惹自己给自己添麻烦的烦人鬼。

及川在岩泉生活中有很多身份，但是岩泉从来没想过还有恋人这种可能。

喜欢吗？

绝对可以说是喜欢，不然也不会一直在一起，被外人称作阿吽的呼吸。可是恋爱？而且还是男人之间的恋爱？

岩泉没有想过。

 

“那，要不要试试？”

身侧的黑尾突然静静地出声，岩泉疑惑的看过去，视野中只掠过黑发的影子。

唇上有柔软的触感。

是黑尾。

 

“这是阿一的第一个吻吗？”  
黑尾贴着岩泉的唇，恶劣且故意的用名字开了个玩笑。岩泉下意识想要张口反击，却被按在小沙发的靠背上，加深了这个吻。

黑尾的吻像他人一样琢磨不透。灵巧的舌头像猫在逗弄它的猎物一样让岩泉心焦，不知道要如何应对只能被动的一躲再躲，最后退无可退。岩泉无意识的皱紧了眉，双颊因为缺氧而泛红，黑尾微微泛凉的手指便搭上他的额头，像是略有不满一样用力的抚了抚眉间的褶皱。  
就在岩泉觉得呼吸困难的时候，黑尾终于抬起了身子，移开了可能与岩泉对上的视线。

 

“有点……不妙。”

黑尾的自言自语模模糊糊的传到岩泉的脑海里，终于恢复的呼吸让他忍不住急促的喘气，用略带湿润的眼角狠狠地瞪向黑尾。  
意外的是对方却也不比他好到哪里去。  
黑尾似乎有些为难的撑着身子，目光游离，脸上可疑的红晕暴露了当事人的局促，不停起伏的胸腔上方喉结默默地滑动了一下。

微妙的气氛突然开始在这狭窄的小沙发上蔓延。

 

打破这一触即发的空气的是终于整顿好呼吸的岩泉。原本处于劣势的他突然发力，一头撞向了黑尾的头。

 

“好痛！”  
被这气势汹汹的一下撞的生疼的黑尾捂着头蹲在了地上。同样因为撞击而觉得疼得岩泉则是捂着头趴在了小沙发上。

 

“岩泉你也太用力了…！”  
被生理性的疼痛逼出了眼泪，黑尾擦擦眼角，忍着疼站了起来。  
“我知道你生气可是这么用力你也痛啊？！”

 

“烦死了混蛋黑尾！”  
趴在沙发上的岩泉一个翻身从小沙发上滚了下去，挣扎了几下最终放弃就那么坐在了地上。  
“可恶……你的头也太硬了！”

 

“撞上来的你的头才硬吧！啊……不行我要找个东西靠一下。”  
黑尾总算是知道了眼前似乎有星星是什么感觉。他嘭的把自己扔在床上，脸埋到了那个黑猫玩偶身上。

 

房间里一时之间就这么安静了下来，像是为了提供从刚才的撞击中恢复的时间。

难得的好氛围。

黑尾忍不住想到。

不过若是放任这种气氛发展黑尾不敢保证自己会不会做些失态的事情。  
岩泉的那种表情——  
他眯起眼，看向了坐在地上的岩泉。

 

岩泉觉得自己更混乱了。  
从及川突如其来的告白到黑尾突如其来的这个吻，短短的一个小时却让他觉得像是过了一整年。  
今天出门忘记看黄历，上面是不是写着忌出行忌交友？

额头好痛。  
撞黑尾的时候确实有些没轻没重，倒不是因为生气，而是潜意识感觉到了危险所以不小心就用了全力……

 

“……我好像是太用力了，抱歉。”

 

“啊，那个，也不是什么值得道歉的问题……”

 

何况最先做错的本来就是黑尾。  
面对岩泉的道歉黑尾有些心虚起来，支支吾吾的乱挥了几下手，居然找不到接下来该说的话题。

熟悉的铃声响起，黑尾默默的感谢了自己没有被神抛弃。  
黑尾跌跌撞撞地伸手去桌子上拿手机，却是和岩泉的手碰了个正着。岩泉和黑尾对视了一眼，有点尴尬。

 

“…你也是这个铃声？”

 

“…啊，是啊。”

 

“好巧啊，哈哈。”

 

“是啊，好巧啊。”

 

“岩泉也爱看妖怪○表？”

 

“……嗯、嗯…。还算喜欢。……那什么，好像是你手机在响，快接吧。”

 

“啊，是呢。那我先接个电话……”

黑尾转身走去阳台，侧身的那一刻捂住了脸。

 

岩泉靠着桌子滑坐在地上，脸埋在手臂与膝盖的缝隙之间，感觉脸上火烧一样的热。努力从刚才的意外中平静下来，岩泉稍稍抬起头看向了站在阳台的黑尾。  
今夜的月光很美。  
黑尾的背影因此像是被笼了一层光圈，朦胧地模糊了他与黑夜的边界。岩泉突然觉得这一幕有点熟悉，他想起去年的仲夏夜，某个合宿的夜晚他也曾这样远远地看见过及川的影子。被月色照亮的侧脸有着好看而温柔的线条，岩泉第一次意识到及川那张脸是真的漂亮——跨越了时间所带来的熟悉感，散发着他不知道该如何命名的，吸引力。岩泉几乎是无意识地叫了一声对方的名字，声音不大，尾音带着一点点暧昧的颤抖。及川像是被吓了一跳，回过头看见岩泉的时候笑了一下。

夏夜的风仿佛含着水汽，吹在身上的时候微凉，岩泉却觉得从身体的中心的什么地方涌上来了无穷无尽的温暖。

有着突然无敌的感觉。

 

黑尾身影一动，像是挂了电话。岩泉回过神来，看到黑尾走回客厅，有些抱歉的样子挠了挠头。  
“刚刚研磨的电话问我明天能不能回音驹看一看……快校庆了貌似有活动。”

 

“啊……没关系。反正作业还有几天才交，我可以之后再找时间来……”  
话说一半，就让岩泉的记忆拨回了几分钟前的“意外”。羞耻感再度上涌，他只得先用手臂挡住脸，试图藏起自己稍显狼狈的表情。

 

“……”

 

“岩泉，讨厌我了吗。”

黑尾开口，语气却是与岩泉截然相反的平静。

岩泉不懂猜测人心，用及川的话讲就是无论做什么都只凭着一股野生的直觉去判断。他不曾否认，因为他知道及川说的是对的。然而此时这种直觉却没能帮助他猜透黑尾的想法，他听不出句子背后的深意，只能单纯的认为这只是一个问句，用来衡量他们之间友情的变化。

 

“黑尾。”  
成为友人的因素有很多种。相似的经历，相似的生活，相似的想法……但仅仅是相似并不足以成为托付信任的理由。岩泉说不出他和黑尾究竟是因为什么才成为了朋友，但是他知道信任的交换关系不会轻易被推翻。

因为是朋友啊。

 

“你不擅长拒绝啊。岩泉。”  
黑尾突然笑了一声，语调轻快自然，打断了岩泉想说的话。  
“你就是这样的人。”

 

“……这和擅不擅长拒绝没有关系。”  
他不是迟钝到那种程度的笨蛋。

不过岩泉知道自己其实不会应对黑尾这样的人。和及川一样，黑尾懂得在提问的时候如何掌握好强硬和婉转的最佳平衡，像是将他所迟疑的原因全部看透一样不给他任何拒绝的机会。  
让人火大的独裁。

 

“阿一，别和及川住在一起。”

 

黑尾压低的声音让岩泉忍不住皱了皱眉，他依旧猜不透黑尾想表达的含义，只得老实的问了一句为什么。

 

“嗯……因为你去了那边很容易错过晚班车。社团活动有时候还拖的挺晚的。”

 

“哈……？”

突然转变的气氛让岩泉再一次陷入混乱，他看向黑尾的眼睛，黝黑的瞳孔深处看不到光。

 

“总之，我以地道的City boy的身份建议你不要去。”  
挂上平日见惯了的坏笑，黑尾又补充道。  
“如果你想找个室友分担房租，欢迎来我家和我合租。啊——毕竟我们都这样那样过了，道德上我也该起责任。那，你免费搬进来？”

 

“你这是把我当笨蛋吗？！！”

 

“诶，我可是认真在说的。”  
黑尾撒娇一般撅起了嘴，接着极其自然的坐到了岩泉身边，把手搭到了岩泉肩上。  
“那我们继续刚才的正题？岩泉你喜欢及川吗。”

 

“…………算了，今天先回去了。作业的事之后再邮件联络…”

岩泉深叹一口气，索性放弃了思考。这种微妙的空气他并不习惯，或许一个人独处会让他比现在更加冷静。

 

“怎么？难道说中了？”  
黑尾按下想要起身的岩泉，挑衅一般凑到对方耳边，用极轻浮的语气说道，“阿一你……其实不讨厌他吧。当然也不讨厌我。所以无法拒绝不是吗。”

 

“是，我承认不讨厌你们。”  
岩泉推开黑尾的脸，挑眉笑了起来。

“但又或许只是因为我不擅长拒绝而已。”

 

迁就及川是十几年时间浸淫出来的坏习惯，日积月累的习性已经深入他意识的每一寸。与其再去浪费时间思考发生的这一切是为什么，他更愿意去纠结下一步要怎么做，哪怕岩泉现在其实毫无头绪。

 

“可能你是对的。今天的事我很抱歉，本想开个玩笑但是似乎玩的有点过火。”

黑尾也跟着笑起来，再次垂下的刘海挡住了他的眼睛。

“那……也不早了，我送你回去？”

 

“这还真是多谢了。不过我好像可以自己走回去。”  
岩泉说完，穿上外套就要离开。在玄关处系鞋带的时候他像是突然想起来什么似的回头。  
“说起来今天出门遇见一家很好吃的店，下次有时间一起去吧。……那，我走了。”

 

无比自然的挥了挥手，岩泉利落地出了门。

黑尾僵在原地，过了一会儿才抱着头蹲在了地上。

“真是，输给你了。”

 

关上门的那一刻岩泉忍不住抓了抓头发，长长的呼了一口气。  
黑尾不是及川。  
岩泉没有把黑尾当做及川的替代品的想法，虽然一直觉得这两个人某些让人火大的地方十分相像，但是他还没有蠢到把这两个人当做一个人来看。

 

那个说是玩笑的亲吻，触感似乎还残留在表面。

 

岩泉和及川接过吻。

虽然他几乎快要忘记这个事实了。

原因总结起来就是一句……少不更事。岩泉在家附近的公园处跌倒，膝盖处缓缓渗出的红色吓哭了及川，他抓住岩泉的袖子抽泣着说阿一疼不疼阿一别哭阿一我们去看医生。岩泉没说话，只是默默地从地上爬起来，忍着疼紧握着及川的手一瘸一拐的回了家。妈妈小心且温柔的处理好伤口，摸了摸岩泉和及川的头。

“阿一真是坚强的好孩子，下次要小心啊。”

这样说着母亲随后亲了亲岩泉的额头，又转过身安慰了及川告诉他“阿姨给阿一的吻被施了魔法，阿一很快就会好起来了，所以阿徹也不要哭了哦”。

 

孩子还真是单纯啊。

岩泉忍不住想。他记起那时的及川在听见那句话后用力的点了头。

两个人独处的时候及川小心地坐在岩泉的身侧，目光像是恐惧又像是难过地在岩泉膝盖的伤口上游离。岩泉受不了他的欲言又止，一把抓住及川的肩问他到底想要说什么啊。

 

“阿一，来啾——吧。”

 

及川说的坦然，眼神里透着一股子那时的岩泉还不能理解的坚定。他记得自己像是问了一句为什么，但是其实答案早就呼之欲出。

 

“我想要阿一早点好起来！来啾——吧，阿一，像阿姨那样，把让我健康的魔法都给阿一。”

 

“你是笨蛋吗？那样的话你不就要受伤了。”

 

“那，那要怎么办嘛。”

 

岩泉看着及川一脸要哭的表情，情急之下脱口而出。

“那我们同时亲对方不就好了吗！”

 

“可是要怎么才能同时亲对方呢？我够到阿一的额头阿一就够不到我的了。”

 

“唔唔唔……”

 

“啊！阿一！我们来亲嘴吧！这样就能同时亲到对方啦！你看电视里那些人不是常这样做吗！”

及川突然想到了解决办法，眼睛似乎都在发光。他盯着岩泉，迅速的扑到了对方怀里。

“来亲嘴吧阿一！”

 

“诶？可是电视里都是一男一女在做啊？我们真的可以吗？”

 

“唔……我也不知道……但是我想让阿一快点好起来……”

 

岩泉看向及川的眼睛，鬼使神差地点了点头。

那双薄茶色的眼睛，永远让岩泉无法拒绝。

于是一切仿佛自然而然，蜻蜓点水一样的触碰又迅速分开。事实上那感触异常的轻，以至于让岩泉怀疑是不是自己的记忆已然出错，那一吻只是因为疼痛产生的错觉，两个人从未达到过那样亲密的距离。

 

及川红着脸傻笑，眼尾依然看的出哭过的痕迹。

“要快点好起来啊，阿一。”

 

那一刻岩泉觉得及川非常可爱。

但是这句话岩泉恐怕一生也不会对及川说出口。他抬起头，看着呼吸中的水汽氤氲出的白色，苦笑了一声。

及川还真是他人生中最大的麻烦。

 

4.  
从枕边传来了震动的声音。

岩泉动了一下，缓慢的从被子里伸出手来，摸索了一会儿找到震动的手机，按了一下电源键。

 

“唔……”

用脸蹭了蹭被子，他努力地睁开眼看了一眼时钟。

“九点啊……”

 

难得的周二早晨，终于在死线前交完了一科作业的岩泉满怀期待的准备睡一个懒觉。无奈于自己昨夜忘记了关闹钟这一事实，岩泉认命一般叹了一口气，从床上坐了起来。

思考着等一下做什么早餐，他一面在衣柜里找出要穿的衣服，一面习惯性的打开了各种社交软件。

 

“嗯……？”

及川是个执念很深的人。

岩泉很清楚，所以在他发现昨天一天都没能收到及川的消息的时候察觉到了异常。接着他打开了所有可能与及川取得联系的软件，确认着两个人最后一次对话的时间。

 

“……！”

邮件里静静的躺着及川发来的晚安，时间显示是周日晚上10点。忙于交作业而焦头烂额的岩泉昨天才完成作业就倒在了床上陷入了深度睡眠，没有时间去检查手机是否有新通知。

 

不是出事了吧？

一瞬间脑海中闪过些不好的念头，岩泉用力的拍了下脸，急忙拨通了及川的电话。

 

听筒里传来嘟嘟的机械音，岩泉皱起眉，开始在房间里来回走动。

“混蛋及川，给我接电话！”

 

「您好，您所拨打的电话暂时无法接通，请在听到哔声后……」

 

有些气急败坏的挂掉电话，岩泉盯着手机屏幕从光亮转为黑屏，叹了一口气。

 

 

及川仿佛听到了钥匙的声音。

大脑昏昏沉沉的让他无法顺利思考，身体也使不出力气，喉咙中像是有火一样烧到唇瓣有些干裂，他舔了舔唇，下意识的看向了门口。

像是在期待什么。

 

从刚才开始就隐隐约约的钥匙声变成了咔嗒的一声脆响。

及川知道是有人来了，而能不经过屋主的同意便开门而入的只有一个人——

 

“小…岩……”

 

传入耳中的声音有些陌生。及川不知道是因为耳朵一直在嗡嗡吵害他听不清的原因还是因为缺水才导致的声音发哑。他无法做出判断，只是意识到了自己现在的状况有多糟糕。

可是是错觉吗？及川觉得自己像是吹到了一阵微凉的空气，这让他觉得舒服了一点，忍不住眯起了眼睛。

 

“及川？在家的话就赶紧给我出声啊？”

 

熟悉的磨砂质感的声音，一如既往凶巴巴的语气。

看起来有些刺其实十分柔软的，清爽的黑发，还有猫一样眼尾上挑的眼睛，像是闹别扭一样撅起来的上唇，身上还会带着点室外才有的冬天的冷冽味道。

小岩。

 

“及川？！你怎么了？！”

 

扑面而来的是那个人沾在身上的冷气，舒服到及川几乎想扑上去用力的抱住对方。

但是他只能弱弱的伸出指尖，撒娇一样的叫一声“小岩”。

 

岩泉握住了及川的手，微凉的指尖让及川忍不住想这家伙果然又没有戴手套。但是那股凉意也让他忍不住贪恋更多，十指相扣的同时脸也凑了过去。

自己非常的喜欢这双手。

无数次带给自己勇气的一双手，会毫不迟疑的扣下自己的托球，还会拽着自己运动服的领子怒骂自己的软弱。

他忍不住亲吻了指尖。

 

“笨…！你在干嘛啊混蛋！你等着我去拿水过来，也不看看自己现在是个什么样子！啊啊！真是的……！”

猛地抽回的手让及川有点失望，他试图抓住对方的袖口却扑了个空。

所幸的是手指的主人很快就返了回来，把杯子放在一边，然后半是抱着一样把及川从床上扶起来，接着细心的调整了枕头的位置让及川可以靠的更舒服一点。

“来，喝水。”

 

阔别许久的水分让及川忍不住大口地喝了起来，岩泉皱着眉，小声的说了一句慢点喝。接着及川就不出预料的“咳！咳……！”的咳了起来，岩泉无奈的拿过水杯，轻轻的拍背。

 

“才刚说完叫你慢点喝吧。”

 

“咳咳、咳、嘿嘿……”

 

“……吃饭了吗？”

 

“还没……”

 

“上一顿是什么时候？”

 

“昨天……中午吧？”

 

“哈……”

岩泉深深的叹了一口气。

“你啊生病了不知道和别人说一声吗？至少也要告诉我吧？”

 

及川像是有些心虚的用被子把脸埋了一半，小声的笑了笑。

“突然发的烧，我也想和小岩说但是没来得及嘛。”

 

“冰箱里有东西吗？要不要我煮粥？”

 

及川摇摇头，又伸出手握住岩泉的手。

“不用了，小岩能不能就这样陪我待一会儿。……我有事想和你说。”

他低着眼恳求，脸上病态的红潮还没退，这让岩泉心软了一下，又是一口叹息。

 

“那你快点说，说完了我去给你做饭。”

 

“小岩。”

 

“嗯。”

 

“小岩。”

 

“嗯。”

 

“小岩。”

 

“……嗯。”

 

“小岩。”

 

“什么啊？”

岩泉有些不耐烦。

倒不是因为及川的吞吞吐吐，而是他担心这样拖下去及川的身体是不是吃得消。

果然还是去医院看看比较好吗？

“我说，及川……”

 

“喜欢哦。”

 

“嗯？”

被及川突然的一句话打断，岩泉张着嘴，看向了及川。

薄茶色的眼睛直直的望着岩泉，与病怏怏的脸色完全相反，那双眼睛的瞳孔深处像是闪着光，明亮的，自信的，就像岩泉在球场上见过无数次的那样——

“及川……？”

 

忍不住上挑的尾音。

及川满意的看着岩泉的反应，手指悄悄的收紧，在岩泉掌心细细的摩挲。

“非常非常的，喜欢你。”

 

“所以，请你无论如何，不要讨厌我。”

 

好狡猾。

岩泉忍不住想到。

像个笨蛋一样被耍的团团转，一个人躺在床上，满脑子都是那个熟悉又甜腻的声音说出的像是咒语一样让他手足无措的“我喜欢你”。

这个混蛋究竟要岩泉动摇到何种程度才会甘心？

“……如果我讨厌你就不会再来这里找你了。”

 

“那就是喜欢我了？”

 

“你是小孩子吗这么极端？不是讨厌就一定是喜欢？”

 

“嘿嘿。——总觉得好久没有这样两个人单独在一起了。”

 

“不是周六才和你出去吗。”

岩泉下意识的脱口而出，之后才想起周六的经过只会让气氛更加尴尬，于是心虚的转开了视线。

令他意外的是及川淡淡的嗯了一声，两个人都没有再说话。

有点难熬的沉默。

 

及川虽然一直都给人喋喋不休的印象，但是也有一言不发的时候。岩泉不喜欢及川沉默的样子，总觉得那种表情太过锋利，不适合他柔和而精致的脸。

没心没肺的笑着的表情虽然让人火大，但是是岩泉难得觉得适合及川的表情。

 

“喜欢。小岩，我喜欢你。”

 

打破了沉默的一句话却让岩泉觉得更加坐立不安，干脆躲开及川的眼睛不再看他。

 

“我啊，不知道小岩会不会相信我的话，也不知道小岩会不会喜欢上我。但是，如果再不说出来，小岩就不再是属于我的了。”

 

“……本来也不是啊，笨蛋。”

 

“谁知道呢。”

及川感觉到岩泉的手指动了一动，像是在发抖。他闭上眼凑了过去，脸贴着岩泉的手背，呼吸间仿佛都有岩泉的味道。

“我不知道这种心情要怎样传达给你。明明是个像大猩猩一样粗暴的人，但是实际上比谁都要坚定，更比谁都温柔。小岩或许没有自觉……但是我偶尔会想，这样的一个人真的存在于这个世界上么？简直就像是弥补我的一切而诞生的，世界送给我的礼物……”

 

“……及川，你不是烧糊涂了吧？我去拿体温计量一下，你等……”

 

“我知道这种想法很蠢。但是，因为小岩根本不知道自己的价值啊。我曾是多么努力地想要把你的光芒藏起来……一旦有人发现了真正的小岩，绝对会被你迷住的。其实小岩你也察觉到了什么对吧，对我，对我们之间。”

及川的声音越来越小，最后近乎是一种呜咽。

“……跨越最后一步距离的选择权在你身上啊。” 

 

“小岩……”

 

岩泉觉得自己应该是听错了。

有那么一瞬间，他以为及川要哭出来。像小时候，樱花树下那个跟在自己身后的爱哭鬼阿徹一样，想哭的时候咬着唇强迫自己不出声，倔强地站在那里抹着眼泪，对他说——

总有一天是我来保护你。

 

“及川……”

他迟疑了一下，不知道该说些什么才好。

岩泉不像及川那样嘴巧又亲切，也不擅长表达自己的感情，甚至可以说是有点笨拙。他不太会安慰人，所以在听到及川的那句话时不知所措，只是笨拙的伸出手抱住了对方。

 

你不擅长拒绝啊。

不知为什么，岩泉想起了黑尾说过的话。

可是若仅仅是因为不擅长拒绝的话，胸口这种感觉又是为什么呢。像是窜过一阵电流一样酥麻的疼痛感，随后又转为一阵一阵让他难以呼吸的闷痛，光是看着及川那副样子就已经觉得失去了反驳的力气。

岩泉承认他动摇了。

到让人觉得讨厌的程度。

这二十年来仿佛被什么捆绑在一起的他和及川共同度过的岁月，第一次让岩泉意识到是多么可怕的习惯，像是深入骨髓一般镌刻在他的生命里。

拥有彼此就像呼吸一样自然。

 

“及川，我……。”

岩泉才想要说些什么，却发现及川已经靠着他的手陷入了睡眠。

长长的睫毛随着呼吸的频率轻微的颤动，略微灼热的鼻息显示出当事人的高烧是多么令人不安的状况。

岩泉叹气，忍不住想自己和及川从来不是谁在保护谁的关系。

接着他小心的抽出手来，摸了摸及川的额头。猜测着冰箱里有没有能用的食材，向厨房走去。

 

手机突然响起，岩泉看见黑尾的名字时一瞬间愣了一下。随后他快速地接起了电话，又向着卧室的反方向走了几步，这才小声的说道“喂”。

 

「岩泉，是我黑尾。」

 

“嗯，怎么了？”

 

「我刚刚去你家找你发现你不在家，出门了么？」

 

“啊……是啊，现在在及川家。”

 

「及川家？发生什么事了么？……还是说，你答应搬过去和他一起住了？」

 

听筒里传来突然压低的声音，岩泉有些不明所以，于是老实回答道没有。

“怎么可能。是及川突然发高烧生病了，我来看看他。”

 

「这样啊。」

黑尾长呼一口气。

「及川还真是……该说他不幸好呢还是幸运好呢。」

 

“怎么想突发高烧到快要人事不省也肯定是不幸吧。”

岩泉吐槽，心情却是一下子觉得轻松了起来。这是只有黑尾才能做到的事，他就像是有种特殊的光环，能让所有与他相处的人不觉得拘谨。这种特性岩泉学不来，让他有点羡慕。

 

「哈哈说的也是。」

黑尾爽朗的笑了笑。岩泉听见对面长长的吸气声，伴随着一段稍短的沉默。

「我……有点事想当面和你说。不过看来不大方便呢。」

 

“是啊，我一时有点走不开……方便电话说么？或者不着急的话，晚上及川退烧了我再去找你？”

 

「嗯……虽然我也知道这种方式很不正式，但是……岩泉，原谅我在这个时候做这么狡猾的事情。我只是……想要告诉你。」

 

“黑尾！”

岩泉几乎是本能地想要打断黑尾的话，但就在他叫出对方名字的一瞬间，他听到了对方说——

 

「阿一，我……」

 

岩泉怔在原地，承认了他的自欺欺人。不会有人用亲吻当做玩笑，他不是，及川不是，黑尾也不是。

他觉得自己像是走进了一个十字路口，自己已无处可退。

岩泉的视线移到了卧室，及川正躺在床上，呼吸平稳睡颜安静。

 

他们之间从来不是谁在保护谁的关系。他和及川，互相牵扯着向前走，一路跌跌撞撞披荆斩棘，即使满身疮痍也不曾停下。

而这一刻，却是他们之间最近的距离。

 

 

——

阅览感谢！❀


End file.
